


Paying for Sins Not Mine

by blackrose_17



Series: Bullets, Suits and Arrows [1]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extended Families, Gwen Bashing, Hurt Ianto Jones, M/M, Non-Human Ianto, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Protective Gabriel, SHIELD Mentioned In Passing, Sick Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones had mastered the impossible being invisible when alien tech was killing him and none of his team noticed. Ianto was willing to accept his fate but his family isn't as willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying for Sins Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Supernatural  
> This was written for the Feb hurt/comfort bingo challenge. It gave me a chance to lay the ground work to a story I'm working on for a Big Bang focusing on a few pairings that I have been longing to try.

_The air was thick with smoke that every breath he took he inhaled more and more. He felt sick to his stomach as the smell of burning flesh filled his senses._

_Pain, a pain unlike anything he had experienced in his young life was what greeted him when he regained consciousness and once he realised where he was oh he wished darkness would reclaim him. He struggled against the metal cuffs there was no way that he was just gonna lay back and surrender, even though he knew it was a pointless fight, he had watched his friends and co-workers fight, beg and scream as these machines ripped away their humanity._

_He glared definitely, hoping that he looked braver than he was feeling. "You should just kill me now, I will never submit to the likes of you."_

_"Negative, Ianto Jones is too valuable to be terminated. You are of use to us. It will be your mission to get this unit operational once again.”_

_There was nothing Ianto hated more than that emotionless computerized voice that once belonged to a friend. "Lisa, if you are still in there, please fight them. You don't want to do this to me. You are a good person, not this heartless killing machine." Ianto begged._

_"The human designated Lisa Hallett is no more. You shall server your purpose willing or not." The Cyberwoman declared approaching the restrained young man, using her superior strength, she twisted his head to the side not at all affected as the man beneath her screamed in pain. "You will be loyal to us Ianto Jones and do whatever this unit deems necessary to keep us operational."_

Ianto Jones woke up with a scream on his lips, heart pounding in his chest as he blindly reached for the gun tucked underneath his pillow, the feel of the cold metal in his hand helping to ground him and remind him that he wasn’t under the Cybermen control anymore.

_‘Not that it makes any difference to the others.’_ Ianto found himself thinking rather bitterly. Ever since the whole incident with the Cyberwoman, Ianto refused to call that metal monster Lisa it would be an insult to the woman who had been his friend.  Not that anyone at Torchwood Three cared about that, no Ianto Jones hadn’t been worthy of their attention, he was the speck of dirt on the bottom of their shoes. There were days that Ianto had wondered if they even knew his name.

Not that it matter now soon Ianto would no longer be their problem. And as if it knew Ianto was thinking about it the implant placed at the back of his neck by the Cybermen burned and Ianto’s hands clenched as he fought to scream biting down so hard that he could taste blood in his mouth. Ianto knew what was happening it was a self destruction function that activated the moment that thing wearing Lisa’s face died. Ianto was slowly dying and no one on his team noticed.

Once the pain ended Ianto took a deep breath and tried to make himself comfortable once again, he doubted that he would be getting much sleep. Insomnia had been his constant companion since Torchwood One fell and it didn’t look like that was going to change anytime soon. Ianto would love to have one night of sleep without nightmares haunting him every time he closed his eyes. After a nightmare like this Ianto would love to be able to seek comfort from someone but he had no one to call.

Ianto couldn’t explain why he was saying with a group of people that had proven that they didn’t care about him, when he could be spending his finally days with those who truly cared about him. _‘Because I don’t want them to get their hopes up looking for a cure and being forced to watch my mind burn from the inside as my body shuts down. It wouldn’t be fair to them and maybe my death will serve as awake up call to Jack and the others that they have no right to treat anyone like they are lower than dirt and not everyone at Torchwood One was heartless monsters who deserved their fate.’_ Ianto found himself thinking rather bitterly as he punched his pillow trying to get comfortable again. Sleep would not be coming but Ianto could hopefully numb his mind enough to get through the coming day and pretend that he wasn’t coming to hate his so called teammates more and more every day that his failing health went unnoticed by them.

******  
Jack Harkness saw more than most people thought he did, he saw the bags under Ianto’s eyes and how the young man moved about the Hub as nothing but a ghost, no one ever saw him even though coffee was delivered, food was ordered when they asked, the Hub kept tied, their kits always ready and the SUV cleaned and full of gas. They never even saw Myfanwy, but Jack knew that Ianto still took care of her. Jack could see that Ianto was slipping away from them, slipping deeper into the shadows but the anger over Ianto’s betrayal was still so deep Jack couldn’t find in him to offer Ianto a hand to pull him back. Ianto Jones was truly becoming the ghost of Torchwood Three and no one cared enough to pull him back.

Jack ran a hand through his hair as once again he wondered if he did the smart thing and let Ianto back in. Jack had known that it would be a long while before anyone trusted him, Ianto had betrayed them, betrayed him and Jack wasn’t sure if they would ever be able to trust Ianto again or see him as a teammate.

_‘Not like you saw him one before,’_ that tiny little voice sounded a lot like the Doctor spoke up and Jack hated it. _‘You let him slip into the shadows of the forgotten because you blamed him for living when Rose didn’t. Just like you blamed all Torchwood One survivors for living when Rose’s light was snuffed out.’_ Jack really did hate that voice. But Jack couldn’t deny that there was some truth, he just couldn’t understand why they had been allowed to live while his beloved Rose wasn’t. It just wasn’t fair. 

******  
Gwen Cooper liked to think that she was a kind and caring person, that she was there to offer anyone in need a shoulder to cry on but when it came to Ianto Jones she just couldn't. Maybe it was because he was so distance and disconnected from everyone, and in truth she found it a little creepy how he moved about the Hub like he was a ghost. And she certainly didn’t like the way that Jack looked at Ianto, she was the only one that Jack should be looking at like that.

_‘I mean what do we even know about Ianto Jones? For all we know he could be a serial killer! Or an alien with some kind of mind control, that would explain why Jack allowed him back. I need to do something about him.’_  Gwen knew that she had to do something, it was clear that Ianto Jones was a danger. _‘Didn’t Jack say that there are other agencies out there? UNIT and SHIELD, I think those are the only two I remember and they should know about the danger that Ianto Jones represents.’_ Gwen declared biting her lower lip now she just had to figure out away to get in contact with them without alerting Ianto to what she was doing or any of the others, who knew how deep Ianto’s mind control went.

******  
Ianto could feel Jack’s eyes on him as he entered the Hub and at this point he was so tired he couldn’t even fake being okay with their treatment of him. It was too much to pretend that their scorn and hatred meant nothing to him. _‘I bet he’s wondering when I’m gonna snap again, what new betrayal I am plotting today.’_ Ianto thought bitterly to himself as he headed for one of the few places he felt comfortable the kitchen, he would get their coffee out of the way then he could go spend some much needed time with Myfanwy before heading down to work on the Archives, he wanted to get as much done as he could before the cyber implant burned out his brain. _‘The only thing I will regret is not being around to see them try and figure out how to use my coffee machine.’_ Ianto didn’t care if he sounded mean he was just tired of pretend that he belonged here or that he would ever matter to the others.

There was no way that Jack could miss the slump to Ianto’s shoulders as the younger man as he moved towards the kitchen. Sighing Jack ran his hand over his eyes, he really wasn't up to dealing with Ianto today, but he knew sooner than later he would have to. He knows deep in his heart, underneath all the hurt and anger that lingered there that Ianto had a point, none of them had taken the time to get to know the younger man, they never sought to include him in team activities and Jack never stepped up when Owen's comments got nasty and he knows that he himself was guilty of never stopping to voice that he believed Torchwood One got what they deserved. Sooner than later something was gonna give, they couldn't function like this and looking at Ianto Jack can't help but wonder if Ianto had reached the point where he just decided to give up trying to belong with them.

_'Can you blame him?'_ Jack groaned as the little voice returned, _'You never really went out of the way to make him feel welcomed. He was never really one of yours. You didn't even want him. You never made him feel like he was part of the team and now he is even more isolated than before and you're wondering why Ianto has decided to give up?'_   

Jack couldn't deny that little voice was correct since Ianto returned Jack and the others have gone out of their way to make it clear to Ianto that they just don't trust him and he will have to work to earn their forgiveness and a place on the team, not one of them, well Tosh did bring Ianto coffee once but that was it, none of them gave the slightest hint that Ianto would ever be considered a teammate or a friend to them. Was it any wonder that Ianto might be giving up on them; they hadn't been all that welcoming when he first started and still hadn’t shown him much kindness.

Jack didn’t know what to do about Ianto Jones and that was the issue, he knows that both Owen and Gwen are still unhappy about Ianto being allowed to return and part of Jack wondered if Ianto returned as some sort of punishment for all of them, to serve as a reminder of just how badly they failed him.

******  
 _‘Nothing ever changes.’_ Ianto thought bitterly as he handed out the first batch of coffee and as usual didn’t receive a simple thank you. _‘It’s almost as if they are incapable of saying thank you as if it would cause them some kind of pain to acknowledge the lesser man.’_ They hadn’t even noticed the ever growing bags under his eyes or the way his hands were shaking as he passed out the mugs. _‘Why do I even bother showing up? I bet they wouldn’t even notice that I wasn’t around until they actually had to do something for themselves or the lack of caffeine hit.’_ Ianto tried not to be bothered when Gwen bypassed him, making sure to give him a wide berth as she headed up to Jack’s office, if it didn’t hurt Ianto would have rolled his eyes he knew just why she was going up there.

A sudden surge of pain had Ianto reaching out blinding of something to hold onto as he waited for the agony to end.

******

Jack tried not to groan as Gwen once again ignored the closed door and marched in, closing the door behind her and glaring at him.

“What can I do for you Gwen?” Jack asked pushing aside the paperwork he had been trying to get done. He had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. 

Now Gwen hadn’t planned on confronting Jack this morning but she needed to try and reach Jack, to make him see how much of a danger it was having Ianto around. “Jack, we need to talk about Ianto.”

Jack stiffened; he should have seen this coming. “What about Ianto?”

“He’s a monster! He could have gotten us all killed! How do we know that he’s not really a serial killer wanting revenge on Torchwood Three for turning our backs on his and the other survivors! Jack why would you have such a dangerous man working here! Don’t you care about us?” Gwen demanded as she stared wide-eyed up at Jack pleading with him to see things her way.

“Because if Ianto wanted us dead, he could have easily poisoned our coffee anytime he wanted to. Ianto Jones is not a serial killer and those kind of accusations are crossing a line. I believe that on your first day you were responsible for the death of several when you unleashed that sex gas, far more than Ianto’s two.” Jack pointed out.

Gwen stiffened she couldn’t believe that Jack dared to compare her simple accident to what Ianto had done. “That was different. Can’t you see Jack that Ianto has some kind of hold on us! We need to deal with him or hand him over to either UNIT or SHIELD. Can't you see that Ianto Jones is a danger to us! Who knows what else he is hiding from us!" Why couldn't Jack see that she was only trying to protect them?

Jack froze he knows that Gwen was still learning the ropes and she had no clue to what she was suggesting still something went cold in him at how heartless Gwen was acting. "Gwen that is not your decision to make, it’s mine. I will not be contacting either of them to deal with Ianto."

"If you won't I will." Gwen made her ultimate. _'There is no way that Jack would dare chose Ianto over me, after all I'm the one who is making him human again.'_ "Jack, I know you want to see that Ianto can be saved. But this is what you hired me to do. I'm telling you that Ianto is beyond our help; he brought a danger into the Hub and placed us as well as the world in danger. We need to think about our safety and what would happen to Cardiff if we were unable to help those in need?"

Jack had called Gwen the heart of Torchwood but right now he wasn't seeing very much heart or caring towards Ianto. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud crash followed by Tosh's screaming Ianto's name.

Gwen felt a surge of smug pride as she followed Jack. _'Now Jack will see that I've right. That Ianto is a danger to us all.'_

Jack was fuming. _'If Ianto's hurt Tosh after I gave him a second chance this time I will put a bullet through his head.'_ Jack vowed murderously.

But the sight of Ianto convulsing in the middle of the Hub floor with Tosh and Owen franticly working on him robbed Jack and Gwen of their anger and smugness.

"Owen! What is happening?" Jack barked out.

"I don't have a bloody clue! He was fine and then the next moment he clutching his head and then he was on the floor like this." Owen might not be too fond of Ianto right at this but he prided himself on being a good doctor and if Ianto had been sick before this and he somehow missed it, well he would never forgive himself for failing as a doctor.

"Wow, when you four screw up you really screw up."

The unexpected and unknown voice had Jack, Gwen and Tosh whirling around Jack’s Webley coming up and aiming at the new comer.

"I don't know who you are or how you got into my Hub but if you had anything to do with Ianto's condition..." Jack trailed off but the way his hand tightened on his gun handle was message enough.

Gold eyes gleamed with rage as the man stood to his full height, even though he was shorter than Jack he seemed to tower over him. "I would never do anything to harm Ianto. After all he is my step-son and I would never allow anyone to harm him. You on the other hand have no idea what kind of rage you have unleashed, you're just lucky that it was me who felt Ianto's pain and not my husband Ianto's father or Ianto's mother who came otherwise you would never have survived. But right now I am feeling rather smiteful and it's only the fact that my father loved you humans so much that I don't destroy you were I stand. Also I might be hiding from my family and wiping you lot out will be a sure fire why to alert them to where I am."

He took a step forward and with a wave of his hand sent the four members of Torchwood flying away from Ianto, unable to move as he moved towards Ianto.

"Stay away from him!" Jack snarled.

The same time that Tosh pleaded, "Please don't hurt Ianto."

"I don't plan on killing Ianto; I'm gonna save him from the cyber control that is slowly killing him. The implant that thing placed in Ianto to control him, taking away his freedom and turning him into a slave." Gold eyes shot to them, "Much like you lot." He was satisfied when they looked away in shame and then turned his attention back to Ianto. "Geez kid, you sure got yourself into a mess this time. Why didn’t you come to us? We could have helped you.” He murmured sadly as he stroked Ianto’s sweat covered forehead.

“Spare...you...” Ianto forced out even though the pain was coursing through his body. He knew that the cyber implant was killing him faster than he thought it would.

“That is so like you kid-o, you’re gonna give me grey hairs. You know that your parents aren’t gonna be happy about this and neither will your uncles and let’s not forget your godfather, oh I’m gonna enjoy seeing the fury that Fury brings down upon Torchwood Three.” He sounded almost gleefully; they would never destroy them, even though they could, mostly because Ianto would never forgive them for doing so. But they could wait; right now it was Ianto who needed his attention and care.

The four members of Torchwood could only watch as the man or whatever he is place a hand on Ianto and engulf the young man in a white glow. When the light faded Ianto no longer looked to be in pain but was too still for their liking.

“What did you do to Ianto? I thought you were here to help him!” Jack demanded.

“I did, Ianto is just catching up on some much needed sleep, something that he has been missing out what with the nightmares. Now I will be taking Ianto with me and for your sakes I hope that you learn something from this and should you ever cross paths with Ianto you will treat him like a human and not a speck of dirt or else I can’t promise we will be so nice.” He warned.

“You can’t threaten us, it’s clear that I was right that Ianto Jones is some kind of alien. You both belong in our cells.” Gwen shot back; she wasn’t gonna to let some alien threaten her.

If he could have moved Owen would have covered Gwen’s mouth if only to get her to stop talking. The man clearly had power and they would be lucky if he didn’t destroy them right now.

Instead of looking upset the man smiled. “You can try. I’m Gabriel as in the Archangel and the mate and husband to Loki the Norse God, who just happens to be Ianto Jones father, do your best little girl.” Gabriel informed her. Placing his hand on Ianto’s shoulder they were gone with the sound of fluttering wings.

Once Gabriel and Ianto were gone the others found that they could move once again but none could take their eyes off of the spot where Ianto had just been.

It was Tosh who found her voice first, “Jack? What do we do now?”

“Isn’t it obvious we go after them! They are aliens they belong in a cell!” Gwen declared shooting Tosh a look.

Owen snorted. “Yeah and how do you suppose we catch them? Did you see the power that Gabriel fellow had and did you miss the part where he claims to be an Archangel and the mate of a God?” Owen pointed out.

Gwen waved a dismissive hand. “Please there is no such thing as Archangels and Gods. They are just aliens posing as such to throw us off our game.”

Jack wasn’t too sure; there were things out there that even Torchwood couldn’t explain. “No one is going after them. We have no clue what we are truly dealing with and right now we might have more things to worry about like the fact that Gabriel claimed that Ianto’s godfather is Nick Fury head of SHIELD and a man I don’t want as an enemy.” Jack would worry about Ianto’s family later if it came to that, right now he had more important things to worry about like keeping on SHIELD’s good side when apparently he was letting Nick Fury’s godson die from cyber implants that had been slowly killing Ianto and not one of them noticed. _‘We really did fail you, Ianto and I’m so sorry about and it looks like we will never get the chance to apologise or make things right with you.’_ Jack had very little doubts that if they did find Ianto again his family would never let them anywhere near him not even to apologise.

******

Gabriel watched over Ianto as he slept peacefully it would take time for Ianto to fully heal from his ordeal. He would have his family to support him but Gabriel knew he would need more than that. “And I know just the hunters and a certain archer who would be perfect to help out in that function.” It would also give Dean and Sam Winchester the extra protection and support they would need for what was coming. “Looks like there is some matchmaking in my future, I just hope that your father and mother don’t kill me for who I bind you to.” Gabriel murmured under his breath, when it came to keeping his family safe he would take on any challenge.


End file.
